Behind Closed Doors
by Evil Genius Productions INC
Summary: Here it is! . Kitana and Jade share an alcohol induced night of passion and revisit the love they once shared back in Outworld. MATURE READERS ONLY. Contains nudity and highly graphic sexual content.


**And so it begins...**

"It's time to finish what you started, princess." cooed Jade as she locked the door, smiling at Kitana.

Kitana returned the favor. Looking Jade right in the eye, her light brown pupils losing themselves in her green orbs, head cocked sideways and with a mischievious smirk on her face.

"Finish what exactly? If I'm not mistaken, you wanted me then and you still do now." gloated Kitana as she playfully pointed her finger at Jade's chest. Jade then gently took hold of Kitana's hand with both of hers.

"Who's to say that you didn't want me in return. I was your gift from Shao Kahn, remember." Jade reminisced as she lifted Kitana's hand to her face and began kissing her knuckles. Kitana's cheeks began to turn red, she began to chuckle quietly. She knew in her intoxicated mind what she and Jade were on the road to doing.

"Oh yes, my 3000th birthday and I was still a little girl..." Kitana then cusped one of Jade's hands and mirrored what she just did- kissing her knuckles, but this time more passionately and rubbing her lower lip on her fingers. "...out of the 5 little candidates that the tyrant's minions dragged before me in cages, I picked you amd I never looked back."

Their eyes focused once more, intimately holding their gazes as their faces drew closer and the sweet, well maintained smell of their breaths filled eachother's nostrils. Kitana felt Jade's right hand creep up and palm the back of her skull.

Kitana closed her eyes. She felts Jade's lips intimately press against hers, she mirrored her actions, their lips parted with a little 'smack' sound. Kitana let out a deep sigh, she felt Jade's other hand stroke down her back slowly, back up about midway, then back down, all the way to her butt, Jade's left index finger caressed the fold below Kitana's butt cheek as they kissed a few times more.

Kitana wrapped one of her arms around Jade's back as her hand stroked Jade's voluminous hair. Their faces pulled together again. Jade's hand now grasped the cheek she was playing with. Their lips were parted and inseperable, their tongues wrestled playfully as the two maidens seemingly tried to devour eachother. There was no turning back at this point for Kitana and Jade.

Their mouths separated once more as they both chuckled.

Jade took Kitana by the hand and lead her across the marble floor to her bed.

Pulling back the opaque shroud, Kitana sat down on her cushy matress and started removing her boots in a seductive manner while giving Jade a nughty, temptressy look with her eyes as Jade was looking her up and down.

"Come." Kitana breathed softly, inviting Jade back for more.

They began to make out again, eventually losing themselves in eachother, falling back onto the matress with their bodies pressing together, stomach against stomach, breasts against breasts. The warmth of their bodies united sent chills up their spines.

Jade pulled herself back and stood before Kitana. She slid off her arm gauntlets, removed the sash from around her hips and untied the laces at the top of her outfit before crossing her arms before her chest, as to prevent her attire from slipping off of her body.

"Not until you show me yours first." Jade seduced as Kitana began to oblige.

First sliding her loin cloth down her legs slowly before throwing on the ground before Jade, then untied her guantlets and allowed them to fall off her forearms. Then, just then she stood up on the bed, now towering over Jade.

Kitana began untying the laces from her top as her lover for the night watched on, after the lace was removed from the top and strewn onto the floor in a provocative manner, she reached behind her and unsnapped the buttoms that conformed the cerulean top to her chest, she crossed her left arm over to hold the now loose bra over her breasts as her right hand gingerly unsnapped the button which held the choker part of the garment to her neck.

Then, she removed her arm and with it, the top itself. Kitana was now topless in front of her best friend/bodyguard. Kitana's breasts were just as breathtaking as Jade remembered- large, yet not saggy... quite perky actually, it certainly was not the attire that held them in that shape. Her nipples were small, pert and are of a reddish brown color.

Breasts exposed, but Kitana was not done stripping. She began to play with the hem of her panties, those magnificent underthings whose exotic and revealing design actually gave Kitana a classy aire, left a little modesty and left very little to the imagination. The crotch of them began to sag as they were slowly being dragged down her hips. Kitana was making a show of it, the butt end was down before the front revealed her womanhood.

Kitana gave Jade a smirk before removing what modesty she had left, Jade gave her a nod. Finally, Kitana pulled down the front of her panties, taking the garment off one ankle at a time, held them out before Jade, then let them slip out from between her fingers and float to the floor.

Jade was relieved that Kitana continued to shave her vulva, it was even nice and shiny from waxing. As they say, a well kept pussy is the best kind of pussy.

With Kitana now fully naked minus tiara, Jade finally unfolded her arms, allowing her black and green lace up teddy to slide down her tan flesh, revealing everything that made Jade so lusted after by the men who would never get her and made her the muse and legend of many of her fellow lesbians in both Outworld and Edenia.

Kitana laid back down on the bed as Jade crawled in under it's canopy while staring at her in primal lust, like a malicious predator stalking in on a small, defenseless animal.

Jade took ahold of Kitana's tender right foot and began running her lower lip along the inside of her sensitive arch; the princess began to blush, then let out a little chuckle. Jade kept on going, this time licking the bottom of her foot, then her heel, her calves, her knee. Stopping every 5 inches to plant a gentle yet passionate kiss.

The tension began to rise and adrenalin began to run hot as Jade's wet tongue and vivacious lips progressed past the tender flesh at the back of Kitana's knee. The woman normally clad in blue breathed deeply with a soft and drawn out "Uhhhh.". Jade went to work on Kitana's right inner thigh, licking and sucking on the tender flesh in well placed intervals.

Jade finally reached the half point- the luscious mounds of Kitana's vagina...but it wasn't ready, it was not the pussy's time quite yet.

Later pussycat, you'll get yours in full. But for now, Lady Jade wants to tease you for what's to come.

Jade looked up to Kitana, making eye contact with her captive prey, seeing that her cheeks were flush red.

The green eyed muse took both her hands and made a fleshy wall between the bald womanhood and the rest of Kitana. Then, Jade moved her mouth in close to the slit and began to breath in a central and concentrated manner onto the very center of her confidant's feminimity. A strong, cool breeze from the mouth of another woman caressed the princess' bare privates.

"Ah, Jade." Kitana moaned as she was on the receiving end of the ultimate blow job in the universe. Kitty began to arch her back and tense her muscles as she began to near orgasm.

Jade suddenly looked up and stopped. The green eyed tigress pulled back onto her hands and knees before straddling Kitana's naked form, maintaining tense and sensual eye contact as their faces drew further.

Finally their beautiful visages met, Jade stared into Kitana's root-beer brown orbs and lowered her body onto her lover's, their breasts touched with purpose, pressing into eachother like 4 half-inflated balloons.

Jade and Kitana's lips united once again, as did their tongues until Jade pulled away and went for Kitana's ear.

"Not yet your highness, not yet." Jade whispered before licking the lobes of her friend's ear.

Jade pulled her head and upper body back upright as she went to tie her shiny black locks into a ponytail. Meanwhile, Kitana's hands squeezed and fondled her breasts, tensing Jade's nipples with her warm touch.

Jade smiled and sighed deeply as Kitana felt up her fleshy orbs.

Jade finished tying her hair back and removed Kitana's hands from her naked chest, then reached down and began fondling Kitana's breasts in return, squeezing her Double Ds in utter lesbian bliss.

"Wonderful tits, such wonderful tits." Jade complemented.

"You're starting to sound like... AAAAHHHHH!... Kano." sighed Kitana as Jade continued to squeeze her breast.

Jade's dove back down, took Kitana's right boob in her mouth and began sucking on the nipple.

"Are you thirsty Jade?" asked Kitana as she perked her chest up. Jade continued sucking, then milk began to seep out of Kitana's ducts.

"Mmmmm." moaned Jade as she nursed herself on Kitana's milk.

She wrapped her arms around the back of Kitana's shoulder blades, lifted her up and immediately began to sample the milk from her left breast in vampiric fashion.

Kitana's breathing became more and more labored as she leaned her head back, being tasted in the literal sense felt amazing.

Jade basicly had her cradled in her arms as she continued to drink Kitana's milk, now jumping back and forth between breasts and flicking her nipples with her tongue for added appeal. Then, she laid Kitana back down, grabbed both her breasts, squeezed them together and began rubbing her face in them.

"Gah!" blurted Kitana as the tingling began to set in.

"UH!"

The princess felt something enter her vagina and it began massaging her g-spot.

"JADE UHHHH!"

The bodyguard was now fingerbanging the princess she serves in her own bed. Performing a come-hither motion with her index finger against the spongy tissue located inside Kitana's vaginal tunnel.

"UH, UH, UH...UUUHHHHH!"

In the heat of the moment, Kitana instinctively opened her luscious, well fleshed and muscular legs wide open as far as possible, as if performing acrobatic splits, and held them apart by the thighs to allow Jade full access to her hot, dripping cunt.

With her entry now cleared, Jade removed her fingers and immediately, her beautiful face went pussy diving, taking in the aroma of the brunette's gushing love juices.

"Mmmm, you smell so good Kitana." crooned Jade as she took whiffs from her best friend's womanhood. Then, she introduced the moist lips of her mouth to the plump lips between her best friend's legs.

Jade kissed them just like she were kissing Kitana's mouth- a gentle peck with a slight suck on her hairless and smooth vulva, nudging Kitana slighly closer to mental Shangri-La.

Jade continued to suck Kitana's mounds into her mouth, progressively harder and longer sessions. One camel lip at a time. Jade's tongue slithered forth on the next suckle, expanding on fleshy contact to cover both lips as she slowly licked upwards once...

"Uh, Jade." the princess moaned

Twice- she gasped deeply. "My...uh...my best friend... Why?".

Third lick over her bare mounds, slightly more pressure-"...mmmmhhhh.". Jade lifted her head up to see Kitana blushing and rolling her head to and fro on her pillow. "Because Kitana, nobody loves you more than me. We were made for eachother." the bodygaurd softly stated.

Jade lowered her face back down to her valkyrie's vagina, her lips returned to unfinished business, but before she can finish her, she had one more thing to say.

"Forever and ever." Jade whispered to the center of Kitana's feminine being.

Then she withdrew her infamous tongue once more...

... and speared it into the princess' slit.

Kitana gasped again, struggling for breath.

The warrioress' inner mouth appendage went straight after the assassin princess' g-spot. The muscular wonder flittered into the spongy, anatomical enigma like a fox attacking a small prey. The tongue of Jade is strong enough to tear through silk fabric on a good day, Kitana knew so...and enjoyed having her sacred spot ravaged by that marvelous tongue.

"Wwwwuuuuhhhhhhh!" Kitana moaned as she instinctively arched her back and violently threw her legs to the opposite sides of the bed, as if she can no longer hold onto them and keep them apart for her muse. She started to feel her clitoris, her most sensitive and vulnerable part, pertrude from it's hood in arousal. Due to Jade's agressiveness.

Jade's eyes took notice of the little red nub. She won't ignore it, she repositioned herself to take advantage of two hotspots. The invading tongue went for the clit as well, flicking it with it's tip 3 times until finding the tiny zone where the clit connects with the rest of Kitana, she lighly licked around that little divit.

Kitana arched her back, her face beet red and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Orgasm was drawing near, dangerously near.

Jade swiftly sat up, held Kitana's legs apart as far as they'd go and held her own in a similar fashion then... introduced her crotch to that of a very sexy monarch.

Their vulvas were now touching.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" warned Kitana as she closed her eyes, continued to blush and continued to roll her head around in a daze as her hands caressed her neck and red cheeks. She was ready. More than ready, she was about to explode from her insides out.

Jade started to grind away, crotch rotating against crotch, vagina wrestling vagina in a circular grudge match.

Kitana's breathing became more and more intense, she finally joined Jade in the act of tribadism- the lesbian simulation of straight, missionary intercourse.

They were both grinding, rubbing their nubs together in a circular motion.

Heat and friction built up between their groins.

Juices flowed more and more.

Then.

It was like Kitana literally exploded.

She screamed as if she were the victim of a Komabat fatality and Jade was suddenly covered in her friend/lover's ejaculate. Kitana flailed around violently as she squirted Jade.

Jade overcame the shower, pressed herself over Kitana and held her mouth. "Heel, Kitana." she whispered as the princess' heart rate dropped and her breathing normalised.

The sex was over, now the calming begins.

However, when the morning sun arises and kills the evening mist and the haze of alcohol evaporates. One may not have such an innocent conscience, while the other may feel cheated and taken advantage of.

But for now, the two beauties lay together, as the sandman prepares to steal them away.

* * *

**A/N: ****Since I haven't posted anything in a while, I decided to post this. This is the drunken sex scene between Kitana and Jade that was cut short for Dancing in the Fire. This is what happened between the two as Scorpion listened.**

**Take note: This is it as far as smut from me until later in the story when it's needed. I'm getting back on the _serious_ wagon as far as the upcoming chapters are concerned. Expect to see Mileena, Team Outworld, Team Earthrealm, the white mages and the fire god Liu Kang real soon...the party's over.**

**I'll have the next chapters of both Dancing in the Fire and Of Blood and Steel up in the next few days since I'm on "staycation" from work until next Saturday.**

**PS- I hope I don't get in TOO much trouble over my cover, I blurred out what needed to be blurred and put censor bars over what needed to be censored just to stay safe.**


End file.
